<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ball gags by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993402">ball gags</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball Gag, M/M, bottom minhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cho seungyoun | kang minhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ball gags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“not so rude now, huh?” seungyoun laughs as he secures the ball gag in place, “maybe that will teach you to keep your dirty mouth in check.” minhee swore he didn’t mean what he complained about during the elder’s recording session, </p><p>but it was scathing enough to warrant a punishment; seungyoun is not the type to go about those things lightly. he’s kind enough to make sure his arms don’t hurt when he chains his arms behind the chair. </p><p>no matter how many times minhee tells himself that he can handle it, his body betrays him when seungyoun sinks to his knees before him. this is the worst kind of punishment: no noise, no touching, no cumming, even if a sight like that is before him. pure torture. </p><p> </p><p>“you know the rules, baby boy,” he flashes a grin before wrapping his lips around his cock. minhee whines around the gag, and seungyoun pulls off. “make another sound and we’re done here. you’re lucky i’m even touching you.” he nods and shuts his eyes tight when seungyoun resumes. his toes curl, his fists ball, his breathing quickens. </p><p>seungyoun’s tongue puts pressure on his slit, and he cries out again. frustrated tears leak from his eyes when the elder pulls away. “you’re extra needy today, aren’t you?” he sneers, popping the gag out of minhee’s mouth to let him plead his case. </p><p> </p><p>“n-no, don’t leave me! i need it so bad, please! p-please don’t...” “aww, tough luck, sweetheart. i’ve been way too nice to you.” “i’m sorry about what i said, i am! i r-really am, please...” “are you really? or do you just want to cum?” “i really am sorry...”</p><p>he starts to tear up, and seungyoun groans; he’s always been weak to that sight. “fine, but i’ll only let you cum once.” minhee nods, desperate to get whatever he can.</p><p> “i’ll be good, i swear!” </p><p>“let’s see about that, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>